


Dark Desires

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Sub Loki, dom reader, loki is a little shit, sub Reader, switch Loki, very bad plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: (Loki x Female Reader, second POV) Loki is treating you like his servant and intervening with your preparations for your party tonight. The next morning he is still acting like a spoiled Prince and you are done with his behavior. Time to teach him a lesson and give him a taste of his own medicine.





	Dark Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmmyOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/gifts).



> So, this is for the writing challenge from [AmmyOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/succumb-to-your-king), and gowd, it has taken me more than three fcking months to write it. Halfway through writing this thing I changed the POV and that made me feel a lot better about how this fic turned out.  
> And I don’t know what is going on, but I think I kinda have a weakness for Loki on his back and all submissive and chained up… I swear, I was already working on this thing with the ideas outlined before I wrote Stronghold. Gowd I hope I’m not too repetitive…  
> Shout-out to @womanontheedgeofnothing for being my beta on this one!

With the keys still in your mouth, a shopping bag filled to the brim with drinks and snacks in each hand, you stumbled through the door and quickly made your way to the kitchen to put the bags down. You heard the door bang shut and you winced at the unexpected sound followed by footsteps.

“Took you long enough,” a dark, smooth, voice behind you said.

You didn’t look at the man who had spoken them, taking the keys from your mouth and placing them on the counter.

“Well, I don’t see you being of any help,” you retorted and started to unpack the bags, placing the the bottles of soda in the fridge and piling up the snacks.

He scoffed at your sneer but didn’t make a move to help you.

Sometimes you wondered if you were out of your mind. Nobody in their right mind would even consider wooing this Trickster, let alone be willing to date the arrogant Prince. Maybe you were insane. Maybe you just liked the danger, or maybe you had entirely different reasons you couldn’t fathom. Yet, here you were.

From the corner of your eyes you spotted the pile of dishes that was still on the counter and it ignited a spark of irritation.

“Loki, I asked you to do the dishes while I was grocery shopping for tonight,” you berated him and pushed yourself past him to put the empty bags in the closet.

“Indeed, you asked,” came his cold reply.

Briskly, you turned on your heel and gave him an angry glare, your voice equally venomous when you spoke. “Do the goddamn dishes or-”

“Or what?” he interrupted you threateningly, taking two big steps so he was in front of you and looking down on your form, his eyes slightly narrowed and showing you were walking on thin ice.

You didn’t care.

“There is no ‘or what’, just do the damn dishes because we need clean glasses and plates for the party tonight.”

“I couldn’t care less about your little soirée,” he sneered.

“Fine!” you sneered back while you tried to shove him aside. You might as well have tried to move a mountain - it earned you a mocking snort from him.

Angrily, you plunged the stopper in the sink and let the water run, throwing the dirty glasses in the shallow pool of water with so much anger that you almost feared they would shatter.

“You are such an arrogant and spoiled bastard,” you spat with your back still to him. “It wouldn’t kill you if you’d help me in this house.”

He remained silent.

“Maybe next time I shouldn’t invite you over at all and ask your brother instead!” The words were out before you realized it and the glass you were holding fell from your hands into the water with a splash. Within a heartbeat you felt Loki press against your back, slender fingers wrapping around your throat, not squeezing but just asserting his dominance, his other hand touching the water in the sink and freezing it over all the way up to the tap.

“And maybe you should be taught to know your place,” he hissed in your ear and involuntary goosebumps ran along your spine.  You swallowed hard as your last words still lingered in your mind and you knew you had made a very big mistake by mentioning Thor.

“Loki, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” you said calmly, but you clearly felt the blood rushing through your veins. You weren’t sure it was out of slight fear or due to his dominant behavior that always seemed to affect your body.

“Let me remind you why you are here with me instead of my brother,” he purred.

“Please, Loki. Can this wait?” you asked but you already knew the answer. You grabbed at his fingers, trying to pry them off your throat, but you were no match for his strength.

Damned godly powers or whatever they were.

“Unfreeze the sink so I can do the dishes.”

“I already told you, I don’t care for your little festivity.” He let go off your throat only to spin you around so fast it made you a little dizzy. Immediately, his cold fingers trailed back to your throat, his thumb caressing your jawline. Your eyes fluttered shut at the touch for a brief moment before you opened them, fixing them on the green eyes of the god.

The liquid fire that spilled from his eyes gave you an odd sensation of being trapped between two extremes both radiating from the same being. On the one hand you wanted to squirm and flee in fear, the other part of you was curious, _knew_ in which direction this was going. You didn’t mind the latter possibility.

“Kneel,” he commanded with that ice-cold tone that indicated he wouldn’t tolerate any back-mouthing and the heat that had been coursing through your veins intensified, settling between your legs.

Still, you felt the urge to squirm and for a moment you hesitated to heed his command.

You could defy him, but you honestly weren’t sure where that was going to bring you - you really didn’t have the time for his games, but on the other hand you could make time if you would cut some corners on some other chores. _Or if he would help me_ , you thought bitterly. You almost laughed out loud at the notion. _That_ wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Before you could make the decision on your own validation, still debating to heed his command, he was already pushing you down to the floor. For a split-second you wanted to rebel, defy him, but it was of no use.

Loki let go of your throat to fist your hair instead, pushing you to your knees. His slender fingers in your hair, scratching your scalp and making you whimper. The will to defy him bled out and turned itself to a spark of raw desire.

Treacherous body.

“Are you done with your little tantrum?” Loki asked, sultry, while he looked down on you. You caught the irked undertone but you knew it wouldn’t last for long. The fire in his eyes was slowly replaced by a twinkle, the black of his pupils dilated.

You knew he loved power. Even more, he loved having power over _you_! Dancing to his whims, heeding his every command. Mostly it contained itself only to the bedroom, but every once in a while when he was irked - or whatever it was that bothered gods - it resonated outside the bedroom.

Today was, apparently, such a day. And you had no illusions whatsoever that this wouldn’t end in said bedroom.

You loved giving him that power and you loved it even more to ruffle his feathers, defying him. A game. With a cold stare, you spat your words at him. “Fuck you!”

Loki’s eyes widened by a hair’s breadth before a wicked grin spread on his face, his eyes twinkling even more. “Oh no. _That_ is going to be the other way around!”

_Shit!_

Or maybe not.

You were still trying to decide…

Briefly you cast your eyes lower, not wanting to acknowledge that the mischievous grin on his face set a fire low in your abdomen, but the sight of the bulge in his pants didn’t diminish the feeling either. You felt the wetness already pooling between your legs.

Another whimper from your side, which turned into a hiss as he gave a slight pull on your hair.

He dragged you out of the kitchen and made way to the bedroom, the strain on your scalp sending a shiver down your spine. The feeling of powerlessness, the need to please him, and the reward you would get already making your mind foggy.

Without a word Loki bent you over the bed, your head on the mattress, your knees still on the floor. He draped himself over you, his chest pushed flush against your back, his bulge straddling your ass while he whispered in your ear. “You are going to submit to me now, my sweet Little Mortal. And your party can wait. You are mine now!”

You squealed.

He pushed himself off a little to give his hand some room to snake around your waist and undo the button of your pants.

His hand glided over your panties, gracing your sensitive bundle of nerves ever so lightly, and you arched into his touch with a gasp. “L-Loki please.”

He chuckled in your ear, his hot breath on your ear sending shivers down my spine and the vibrations of his chest resonating within yours.

“Do I need to tie you up or are you going to be a good girl?” he asked with a dark and velvety voice.

You made a small noise in the back of your throat as response and he hummed before he nibbled your ear. He was driving you mad with want, dampening your panties even more, your sex slick with want.

“Answer me,” Loki demanded, sucking the tender flesh below your ear. Then he made his way down your neck, nibbling, sucking and teasing, to your shoulder, softly sinking his teeth into your flesh. His fingers still fondled your clit through the fabric, making you whimper, the sensation evoking a yearning within your system for more of his touch.

“I’ll be good.”

Suddenly he pushed himself off you and you whined at the lost of his hand and mouth on your skin.

“Patience, Little Mortal,” he berated amused. He wrapped his slender fingers around your hips and yanked you to your feet so you were bent over the bed. With one swift motion he pulled both your pants and panties down. You heard him humm in satisfaction as he saw the wetness between your thighs. “And here you say you have no time, yet I have made you already so wet within mere minutes. I have barely touched you, Little Mortal.”

He stroked a cold finger over your entrance, evoking a shiver from you.

“Loki ple-” you didn’t even get to finish your sentence as he pushed one finger between your wet folds, his finger curling inside of you, and a loud moan escaped your lips, your hips arching into his touch.

“Eager now, are we?” he chuckled. Slowly he pulled his finger out, gracing the sensitive spot inside of you and making you gasp, and then quickly pushed his finger back inside of your core.

A squeal escaped your lips. “No, I just have more things to do today.”

You felt his finger leave your body and the smacking sound reached your ears before you felt the sting on the flesh of your ass. The prickling sensation send goosebumps over your skin and for a moment your back arched.

“That behavior only evokes punishment,” he said and smacked your ass again which left a painful sting. “I thought you said you were going to be a good girl.”

Another slap.

“Ah! Okay! Just- _please_.” You weren’t entirely sure what you were begging for but it seemed to work as Loki pushed his finger into your core again.

Agonizingly slow, he started to move his finger in and out of your wet core, his thumb stroking your sensitive bundle of nerves. You gasped and moaned, the words you wanted to say scattering to nothing more than lose letters.

Every time you arched into his touch it earned you a stinging smack on your ass, stopping his ministrations, and the stings mingled with the pleasure he was giving you.

It didn’t take long before you felt yourself on the edge of an orgasm but Loki denied you that as well.

“Please,” you begged him.

“ _Please_ , what?”

“Please, Loki.”

You heard him hum in the back of his throat. “What is it what you want, little one? Use your words.”

“Loki!” you whined, your body pent up with need for release. “Let me come,” you managed between gasps.

“No,” he said as he pulled away, his hand leaving your body and you wanted to scream in frustration. That frustration quickly turned to anticipation as you heard the sound of leather being removed behind you.

He teased your entrance with the head of his erection, making you quiver and yearn for him inside you. “Loki, please. Stop- I want, need- _aah_.” He slowly pushed inside, a breathy gasp falling from your lips as he filled you up. He hummed in the back of his throat with the pleasurable sensation of filling your slickened core to the hilt.

Slowly he pulled back only to thrust deep and hard inside of you, his hips colliding with yours. You let out a yelp and then Loki settled on a slow pace to tease you. You heard him murmur praises for all the lovely sounds you made for him and how delicious you were - _felt_!

It drove you mad yet it was so rewarding.

Loki picked up the pace and you could feel your climax rapidly approaching.

“Loki, please. Let me- _ah_ , let me come,” you stuttered, begging him for sweet release.

“Come for me, my mortal,” he whispered hoarsely in your ear.

His words were enough to push you over the edge immediately. Your thoughts scattered and your body shuddered, a high-pitched noise erupting from your throat.

Loki pounded into you harder and quicker, leaving you gasping for air while still coming down from your high. Your heard him grunt and gasp behind you, the sounds he made making you delirious.

When his fingers snaked around your hips to fondle your clit, you felt yourself inch toward a second orgasm, your walls already clenching.

Loki felt it too.

“No! You do not get to come,” he denied you this time. You could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to postpone his own climax.

“Loki, I ca- can’t, it… _ah_.” Unable to finish your sentence as the god thrusted into you relentless, you came again, your fingers gripping the bed-sheets tight. Your walls clenching around him and  taking him with you, plunging Loki into his own orgasm.

“Little wench,” Loki said as his fingers dug into your hip. “I said you couldn’t come,” and he emphasized every word with a trust, still hard inside of you.

“I’m sorry,” you squealed and turned your head to look at him. You could see the annoyance in his eyes but some amusement as well, topped of with a mischievous grin.

Slowly he pulled out of you and you collapsed on the bed, your arms no longer able to carry your weight. Before you could puff out another breath Loki flipped you over on your back.

“Oh. You are going to be,” he said darkly and briefly his hand shone green as he summoned a pair of silken ribbons.

 _Shit!_ This was going to take up more of your time than you thought it would.

Loki wasn’t anywhere near done with you…

* * *

Girl, you have to put a leash on that man,” your friend told you through the phone.

You hummed as a form of response and she chuckled.

You had called her to help you out with some last minute party preparations since Loki had taken up a good portion of your time - not entirely his fault though - but you could use all the help you could get. Of course she had asked why you needed help because you’re the master of planning and this was out of character for you. She already knew all about you so there was no point in hiding what had happened and you had explained.

“A leash or some chains,” she mused.

You chuckled. Yeah, if ever!

“But you can fix the things I asked you?” you asked, purposely ignoring her comment.

“Consider it done!”

“Thanks! You’re the best. See you tonight!”

“See you tonight!” she answered enthusiastically before you hung up. The smile still lingered on your face. What would you be without her?

Quickly you grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the shower.

* * *

The room was filled with party-guests, everybody happily chatting away and with a drink in hands. The doorbell rang heralding the next guest.

You scrambled to your feet and answered the door only to be met by your best friend wrapping you in a tight hug before you could blink, both of you laughing.

“I brought you the things,” she said happily and you walked to the kitchen to unpack what she had brought from the shopping bags she was carrying. “Oh, and there’s a little gift for you on the bottom of the bag,” she chuckled with a mischievous smirk.

You fished out said mysterious plastic package from the bag and gave her a look.

“Really?” you asked with an amused smile on your face as you eyed the fluffy black wrist-cuffs.

She chuckled. “I told you that you should put him on a leash.”

As the devil would have it Loki called for you from the living-room. She raised an eyebrow and nodded to the package.

Still laughing you left the kitchen, threw the cuffs in the top-drawer of your nightstand before heading to the living-room.

Loki was hanging on the couch and when you approached him he held out an empty glass. You eyed him with a puzzled look. “Yeah?”

“I would like to have a new drink,” he said casually.

“Well, the table is over there, filled with drinks and whatever not, help yourself,” you smiled sassy at him.

He gave you a dark look and grudgingly you grabbed his glass to refill it. Spoiled Prince!

“Good girl,” he murmured before he shifted his attention back to the person next to him, resuming his conversation.

You sighed. At least he was talking to your friends and not bossing them around.

Half of the evening went on like this; Loki just sitting on the couch and calling you to fetch him something whenever he wanted something, up until a point where he pulled you on his lap and only let you go if the doorbell rang or if he wanted to be served.

It was nice to sit with him while he petted your hair but you also felt used - a lot! You barely had time to talk to any of your friends but still the night went by quickly.

When everyone had left and Loki snuggled up against you in the bed, he halfheartedly murmured, “well, that wasn’t half as bad as I thought it would be.”

You hummed as a form of response but his comment left a sour taste on your tongue.

* * *

When you walked into the living room the next morning, a cup of coffee in your hand, you groaned at the sight of the exploded bomb that greeted you. The table was littered with empty bottles and half filled glasses. One could practically eat from the floor; there were enough snack residues lying around. Not to mention the bottle caps lying everywhere - you’d probably find those throughout the next year hidden in places gods know where. You were also pretty sure that the bra that was half tucked away under a chair wasn’t yours.

Good thing you hadn’t drank too much last night because otherwise you would have a skull-splitting headache. Well, there hadn’t been much room for you to party because Mister Spoiled Prince had taken up most of your time with his demands.

Carefully, you picked your way through the mess and crashed on the couch, unlocking your phone and scrolling through social media, laughing at the pictures from last night.

You looked up when Loki sauntered into the room, his dark presence almost radiating around him and he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the current state of the living room before he flopped down next to you on the couch.

“Morning,” you mumbled.

Loki only grunted.

No, you really weren’t a morning person but it turned out Loki wasn’t either, and most of your mornings were met with silence and the occasional hum or grunt to communicate until the caffeine found its way into your systems.

You quickly downed your coffee and got up from the couch to take a shower.

It was only a matter of time before Loki joined you and made you wash his hair and, well, actually every part of his body.

You didn’t mind, but the fact that he always commanded you to do so didn’t always sit well with you. Today was such a day. His arrogance and royal behaviour ticked you off but as always you just let it go.

When you were done showering, you got dressed and poured yourself another cup of coffee. The kitchen was no less of a mess than the living room. When you entered said exploded room, Loki was already lying sprawled out on the couch, a book in hands.

You raised an eyebrow at him and he scooted over a little and you sat down, your feet on the table knocking down an empty glass. You sighed. “It will take a couple of hours before the house is clean again,” you mused.

“Good luck,” Loki hummed and turned the page of his book.

“Well, you are going to help me, mister,” you said annoyed.

He looked over the brim of his book with an arched eyebrow. “No.”

“Yes! You enjoyed the party as well _and_ you live here too, so you are going to help me.”

Loki lowered his book and he narrowed his eyes.

“Like I said, I didn’t care for your party, I still don’t. Now be a good girl and clean the mess,” he commanded and nudged you off the couch.

You gave him an incredulous look and dragged yourself to my feet, looming over him, your eyes spitting fire. You didn’t even get a chance to say something before he shot up from his lying position, leveling his face with yours to intimidate, but you wouldn’t have it.

“Who do you think I am? Your servant?” you sneered.

He gave you another incredulous look. “Well. Yes,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was it! Anger took hold of you and you slapped him across the face so hard that your hand stung from the impact.

When Loki turned his head back and fixed you with a glare, his eyes were dark. You saw anger spilling from his green orbs and something within you screamed to stop but you didn’t listen to the tiny voice.

“What was that?” he inquired and grabbed your wrist. Before he could catch your other hand it already collided with his other cheek. His head didn’t turn and it felt as if you had slapped a wall, your hand throbbing, but it still felt good.

The darkness in his eyes doubled but there was an underlying shine in them which you couldn’t quite place. For a moment your eyes locked, a battle of wills erupting between you in silence before you broke it.

“Bedroom. Now!” you ordered through gritted teeth without breaking the stare. His eyes grew wider but this time it was you who didn’t give him a single chance. You pointed to the door. “Do not make me repeat myself again!”

Gracefully Loki hoisted himself to his feet and strode through the room to the door.

You followed him, your back straight, your chin up and a heat in your eyes that betrayed you wouldn’t take kindly to disobedience.

Not today.

You briefly wondered where your behavior suddenly came from, but maybe there was a very intense desire within you to give him a taste of his own medicine. What baffled you even more was the fact that he actually listened to what you had commanded, and you knew that if you weakened your demeanor now the tables would turn in the blink of an eye.

Maybe it had been the intensity with which you had commanded him that made him follow suit, or maybe it was so he could trick you and take control as soon as the door to the bedroom opened. But the fire that currently burned in your veins - and other places - probably wouldn’t make you relent.

“Get undressed and get on the bed,” you said while you snapped your fingers at him and pointed at the bed, the door falling shut behind you.

“What?” he said somewhat confused but with that same shine in his eyes which you couldn’t place.

“Did. I. Stutter!” You bit at him and narrowed your eyes.

Ever so slightly the corner of his mouth twitched up and you thought he was going to defy you, but then his hands reached up take off his shirt slowly and then discarded it on the floor.

You eyed him while he took of the rest of his clothes and you noticed how he reveled in the attention.

When Loki was naked he took a step forward to give you a kiss, but you turned your head slightly, denying him the tenderness and pointed to the bed again.

“Lie down on your back,” you said and turned your back to him to rummage through the top-drawer of your nightstand.

You had to bite back a chuckle as you saw the package with the black fluffy handcuffs but it wasn’t what you were looking for. When you finally found the item you turned around and saw Loki eyeing you with a mix of curiosity and that little darkness that was still in his eyes.

You crawled on the bed on top of him, your hips straddling his. He was already hard.

When you leaned in to wrap the black silk around his eyes to blindfold him, he tried to steal a kiss again and you slapped him in the face. “No!” you said firmly. “You do not get to touch me unless I tell you to,” and you knotted the blindfold. “Do I make myself clear?”

“And what if-”

You broke his words with another slap, but this time you hit his bare chest and a little gasp escaped his lips. “A simple yes or no will suffice. Now answer me.”

You saw his jaw pull taut and a little bit of fear crept into your heart.

“Very clear,” Loki answered with a slight hint of a challenge in his voice.

You leaned forward to place a chast kiss on his lips and he hummed in the back of his throat.

“Good,” you said with a husky voice and parted his lips with yours to deepen the kiss, your hips still straddling his and drawing a soft moan from him at the friction you created.

As your tongues battled for dominance his hands found their way to your thighs and you immediately broke the kiss, grabbed his wrists and pushed his arms next to his head.

“I told you that you can’t touch me unless I say so. Do not make me restrain you!” you threatened and you saw his throat bob as he swallowed hard.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he rasped and you let go of one of his wrists to slap him on the chest again, creating an angry red handprint around his nipple. He hissed with the sting that lingered on his flesh but at the same time you noticed that little smile played on his lips.

“Oh, but I would.” You climbed off him to open the drawer of the nightstand. Maybe your friend was right, maybe you did need to chain him up, and you opened the package with the wrist cuffs.

Loki turned his head at the sound of the package opening. “What have you got there?”

From the corner of your eye you noticed his hand reaching for you. Quickly you grabbed his hand and put the cuff around his wrist and pulled his arm above his head. The metal chain rattled while you linked the cuff through the bedframe and grabbed his other hand to restrain as well.

You climbed back on top of him and you noticed how a scowl had formed on his face. Maybe this had been a mistake.

Loki’s hands suddenly flared green and the wrist cuffs changed into fabric strings, yet he was still bound. He grinned. “Now, what are you going to do, Little Mortal?”

You bent forward to place a kiss on his lips and smirked. “You’ll just have to listen,” you said mysterious.

Slowly, making sure he could hear every rumple of the fabric, you started to undress, pulling your shirt over your head.

Loki swallowed as he heard the zipper of your trousers opening, his tongue briefly flicking out to moisten his lips. “Just let me-”

“No!” you denied, drawing a frustrated growl from him.

By the time all your clothes were discarded on the floor he was breathing in shallowly, his head occasionally whipping left and right to follow your movements.

A frustrated whimper tore itself form Loki’s throat as you sat down on him, your lap straddling his and the warm wetness between your legs rubbing against his erection.

“Little arrogant Prince, let me show you that I’m _not_ your servant. In this case, you are going to be _my_ servant. And I’m going to do with you as I please.”

Loki swallowed hard and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. “And what would milady want to do with me?”

“Instead of using that tongue of yours to command me around like an arrogant Prince, you’re going to put it to different use.” You scooted up higher until your sex was hovering above his face, your legs on either side of his head. Your hand reached for his hair, starting with a soft stroke but then fisting his black locks.

Loki already stuck his tongue out, the tip gracing your clit which send a shiver down your spine. Heat pooled between your legs, yet you pushed his head back in the pillow. “No. First I want to know if you are able to tear of the fabric around your wrists just in case something goes wrong.”

“Mortal, I don’t need your concerns for safety. I’m-”

With a painful jank on his hair you shut him. “Answer my question. A simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ will suffice.”

He was silent for a moment and you saw his jaw working with what probably was anger. Then he answered a petulant, “yes.”

“Good.”

You lowered yourself and softened your grasp on his hair to give him some space to move.

Your concern for safety hadn’t deterred him in the slightest and he started to lap you up as if he hadn’t had any liquid on his tongue for days and if the wetness between your thighs was ambrosia.

Loki altered between long licks, using the entire flat of his tongue, to teasing your clit with only the tip. He stuck his tongue between your folds, teasing the sensitive spot inside you and you gasped.

He was relentless in his ministrations.

Soon your legs were trembling and your breathing came in ragged gasps. Loki never failed to disappoint with that Silver Tongue of his, but now he was lapping you up as if he had to make up for something - which he had!

When he put his tongue into your core again, his teeth softly scraping over your clit, your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave, a guttural moan stuck somewhere between your throat and mouth. Loki moaned too as his chin got coated in your juices.

When your orgasm ebbed away Loki was grinning. You couldn’t see his eyes but you were sure that behind that blindfold they were shining with mischief and blown wide with lust.

“Does that please milady?” he asked with an innocent voice.

“‘Your lady’ didn’t tell you to stop, Trickster,” you countered in the same semi-sweet voice and you gave his hair a little pull the emphasize your words.

He hissed through his teeth at the strain you put on his scalp but he complied nonetheless, lapping you up again.

You softly rocked your hips to ride his mouth, Loki’s tongue pushing in and out of your heated core, dragging his tongue over your sensitive bundle of nerves. But the Trickster he was, he knew exactly when you were about to come and every time you reached that  familiar tingle building up low in your belly, he stopped or faltered just to tease you.

You let him play for a while until you were writhing above him, panting, your legs no longer able to hold you - at least, that is what it felt like. You janked his hair again to snap him to attention. “Stop playing and make me come.”

Loki’s breathing hitched for a moment but then he chuckled. Before he could make a sassy retort you pushed your sex against his mouth, shutting him up effectively.

It didn’t take long before he coaxed you into your second climax, your walls clenching around his tongue and Loki made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

“Hm, good boy,” you hummed and scooted down, taking the strain of your trembling legs, and coating his bare chest with your juices.

“I’m glad I pleased milady but-”

“Be very careful with what you are about to say,” you said while stroking your fingers over his throat, making him shiver underneath you.

Loki swallowed and continued hoarsely. “But I can’t help but wonder when it is my turn.”

You laughed at that. “Whenever I want it and no sooner.” His cheeky smile dropped and was replaced by a scowl, and when he wanted to say something you just simply put a finger on his lips to shush him. “Again, my arrogant Prince, you are my servant now.”

His nostrils flared but he didn’t say anything.

You scooted a little lower until you were cradling his lap. You felt him twitch to attention at the warm contact of your slick sex and you had to bite back a chuckle. It felt so good that you could do this to him.

“And if you keep up that attitude I will get the whip from the closet and smack your ass until that attitude of yours has changed.”

The moan accompanied by the curse he made was almost loud enough for the neighbors to hear and indicated that he liked that prospect more than you thought he would. Of course, your words had been an empty threat.

You rocked your hips, pressing down on him, trapping his hard erection between his belly and your sex. He sucked in breath through clenched teeth.

“What is it you want?” you asked sweetly, rocking your hips a little to create some friction, aiming to drive him mad with want.

“I want to be inside you,” Loki sputtered hoarse.

You were silent for a moment and stopped rocking your hips. “No.”

“But, you just asked me… That-”

Another rock of your hips made him whimper. “I told you, you are my servant. Now I’m asking you again - and you are a clever boy so I’m sure you can figure out this riddle. What do you want?”

You saw him gritting his teeth and his hands balled into fists in their restrains. “You told me I’m your servant now.”

He was silent as if that was all you wanted to hear. It was not.

“Correct. And?” you prompted.

He remained silent but when his mouth fell a little open, you knew he had caught on.

“Well, speak. What is it you want?” you asked again.

Loki sighed and his hands relaxed. “It is irrelevant what I want, it is what you want. And whatever you want, is what I want.”

You bend forward to place a kiss on his lips which he greedily accepted. “See. I knew you would figure it out.”

You reached between the two of you to grab his stiffened member, giving him a gentle stroke and his breath hitched in his throat at the contact. You teased him with your thumb, rubbing circles over the head and slit before lining him with your sex and pushing him inside of you.

Loki gasped, his back arching and opening and closing his hands as he came loose from the bed, but he was kept in place by the fabric restraints.

Slowly you rocked your hips. The muscles in your legs were still a little pained from your previous position on his face, but you couldn’t care less.

“You aren’t allowed to come until I tell you so,” you said while rocking your hips with a thrust, drawing another moan from the god underneath you.

Something occurred to you then. “You love it when you’re not in control, right?”

Loki’s jaw tighten a bit at that but he remained silent.

You were right. It explained the inexplicable gleam in his eyes you had seen earlier. “Just here in the bedroom. A Mortal telling you what to do and making you a whimpering, begging, mess.”

“N-no. I-” Loki stuttered but you slapped his chest with the flat of your hand, accompanied by a rock of your hips. Again that sweet, strangled noise from the back of his throat. Oh, how you loved it when he made those sounds for you.

“Sweet Prince, don’t lie to me!”

“God of Lies,” he muttered under his breath.

“You wouldn’t still be bound if you didn’t like this, if you didn’t want me to be the one pulling the reins. Yet, here you are, lying on your back, bound and blinded while I use you for my own pleasure. Stop denying. You love it when you’re not in control.”

Loki growled in the back of his throat before he answered frustrated, snappy. “Just as much you like being in control!”

You stilled at that, looking down at the god underneath you and he bucked his hips to get the friction back. Then a teeth-baring smile formed on your face and you chuckled. “I must admit that I like this more than I thought I would.”

You picked up the pace, rocking your hips faster and ragged breaths fell from your own lips as your pleasure started to build. A heat settling low in your stomach.

“By the Norns, let me see you,” Loki breathed strangled.

You chuckled and stilled your hips. “Ask me nicely and beg for it.”

Loki snorted derisively which turned into a gasp at another hard thrust of your hips.

Silence.

Another thrust.

“Please,” Loki whispered.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that, my sweet servant.”

Loki breathed in with a loud hiss through his teeth. “Please, let me see you all wanton on top of me while you fuck me,” he spoke louder.

You reached for the blindfold wrapped around his face and pulled it off over his head. The green rings of his eyes were barely visible as his pupils were blown wide with lust.

You continued the rocking while Loki eyed you up and down, taking in all your beautiful, bouncing curves as you rode him and used him for your own pleasure.

Soon the room was filled with both of your moans and little cries of pleasure, and as you felt your orgasm approach you reminded the god underneath you that he wasn’t allowed to come until you said so. Which, of course, drew another whine from him.

Your eyes fluttered shut when your climax came, a ragged moan stuck in the back of your throat as you rode out the throes of your orgasm, Loki a whimpering mess underneath you.

You kept rocking softly, just to tease him, his head whipping left and right in strangled pleasure, the noises he made equally strangled.

“Ask me,” you demanded softly and made your thrusts a little longer but not faster.

Before he spoke a squeal escaped his throat. “Let me come,” he squirmed and then quickly added, “please.”

You smiled at him but he didn’t see it as his head was tipped back, throat exposed and his eyes squeezed shut. You bent forward and dragged your tongue over his throat and then started to nibble to skin below his ear. Your hands roamed over his chest, scratching his flesh softly with your nails while keeping up the pace you had set.

He went frantic, his breathing hard, and stuttering his begs.

“Come for me, my sweet servant,” you whispered in his ear.

It was all that he needed as Loki toppled over the edge, his face contorted in a silent gasp while making little noises, and you felt him spill inside of you.

You hummed satisfied as he lay underneath you panting for air. You placed a kiss on his lips before you reached over to untie his wrists.

“Why did you change the cuffs to fabric?” you asked him while untying the first knot.

“I have my reasons,” he answered mysterious.

When the first knot was undone he put a hand on your back, pushing your belly closer to his face and nibbling your skin, dragging his tongue up to your breast.

“Which are?” you gasped and arched into his touch.

“Nothing for you to concern yourself with, Mortal,” he said smoothly.

You tried to reach his other wrist but he just held you close to him, his tongue flicking your nipple teasingly. Shudders ran down your spine.

“Loki, stop it. I’m trying- I… untie you,” you stuttered.

He hummed in the back of his throat, the vibrations resonating in your chest.

“Don’t bother,” he said between nibbles and focused on your other breast, sucking and lapping.

His hand flared green and the fabric melted away, giving him freedom of both of his hands.

“Finally,” he murmured.

Before you were even aware you were lying on your back, Loki hovering over you. “Wha-”

“You don’t think I’ll let you make use of me like that without repercussions?” he continued in that dark voice. Your eyes grew wide and you weren’t sure if it was with fear or the anticipation. “No, my sweet Princess. You’re going to come for me one more time so I can hear those delicious, sweet sounds you make when you writhe underneath me in pleasure.”

You whimpered in the back of your throat and felt his hand roam down your chest, southwards. Your own hand shot up to stroke his bare back, his cold, smooth skin gliding underneath your fingers.

When he found your wet folds he pushed two fingers inside, making your back arch and gasp. “Loki, I-”

“Shh,” he hushed you. “Now be a good girl and let me hear those pretty moans of you.” He curled his fingers inside of you, drawing them out and pushing them back in slowly.

Another whimper.

He continued his ministrations and soon he was fucking you with his fingers, whispering in your ear and telling you that you made the most delicious sounds for him.

When his thumb touched your clit you felt your walls clench around his fingers.

“Come for me, Princess,” he whispered in your ear, his hot breath ghosting your ear-shell. “Let me hear that sweet cry when I make you come undone.”

And crying you did! His name tumbling from your lips like a prayer as you reached your climax.

* * *

You entered the living room with a sense of dread, Loki on your heels. You felt sore, completely spend and a little hazy. It didn’t sit well with the fact that you still had to clean up everything after yesterday.

Your brows furrowed at the sight, or better said, _the state_ , of your living room. It was completely cleaned. No empty bottles, no half-filled glasses and the bra that had been lying underneath the chair was gone too.

You sharply turned on your heel and looked wide-eyed at the God of Mischief. “Really?” you exclaimed more than asked. “That was all it took for you to help me? To fuck you!”

Loki strode passed you and flopped down on the couch with a shrug. “That might have been the reason.”

“Oh, so from now on, every time I want you to help me with the household I’ll just have to bribe you with sex?” you asked, the venom in your voice quite clear. You weren’t amused. “Not to mention you just used your magic to clean everything. Had you done that yesterday I wouldn’t have made half the fuss as I did!”

Loki regarded you for a moment and then sighed. “No. I came to realize that I indeed was treating you as a servant, which you are not.”

Your jaw almost dropped to the floor. Had you known that a good reprimand with a little ‘positive’ encouragement was all that had been needed, you would have done so months ago. “You are-”

“Remarkable?” he finished your sentence with a smile. “Marvelous? Godly? The-”

“Exhausting!”

You moved to the couch to sit next to him. “Unpredictably exhausting,” you lamented.

Loki’s smile wavered and you could see the hurt cross his face.

You reached out and pulled him in a tight hug. “But I wouldn’t want to have it any other way, my sweet Prince.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
